Star Level (MySims Racing)
The 'Star Level '''is an important aspect of ''MySims Racing. At the start of the game, Speedville is at Star Level 0, but by completing your training you can make it rise to Star Level 1. After that you must complete championships to increase the Star Level. As the Star Level increases, more people of all different kinds move to Speedville. Star Level 0 IMG 0568.JPG IMG 0572.JPG IMG 0573.JPG IMG 0574.JPG IMG 0575.JPG Ol Gabby lives at the training school teaching the art of racing. His robot friends, Makoto and T.O.B.O.R, work at the garage fixing, designing, making and upgrading cars. Dr.F works at his lab making new power-ups, working on his Fenergy power source and other crazy experiments. Mayor Rosalyn works at the town hall trying to bring Speedville back to its former glory. Star Level 1 IMG 0607.JPG IMG 0608.JPG IMG 0609.JPG IMG 0610.JPG IMG 0611.JPG IMG 0612.JPG IMG 0613.JPG IMG 0614.JPG IMG 0615.JPG IMG 0616.JPG IMG 0618.JPG IMG 0619.JPG IMG 0620.JPG IMG 0621.JPG IMG 0622.JPG IMG 0623.JPG IMG 0624.JPG IMG 0625.JPG IMG 0626.JPG IMG 0627.JPG After you become a full-fledged racer, people start coming to your town. Chef Gino opens his pizza shop to give Speedville some taste. Samurai Bob comes to refuel all racing cars with his business, Samurai Gas. Ginny returns as a fire chief ready to put out anyone's chances of beating her. Chaz McFreely wants to race the EXTREME star racer and show him how to race TO THE MAX! The Mysterious Stranger lurks in the shadows of Speedville at this Star Level. The Town CupwillensureSpeedville's growth. Star Level 2 IMG 0701.JPG IMG 0702.JPG IMG 0703.JPG IMG 0704.JPG IMG 0705.JPG IMG 0706.JPG IMG 0707.JPG IMG 0708.JPG IMG 0709.JPG IMG 0710.JPG At this Star Level you unlock the Greenwood Forest. Poppy comes to town and brings along her flower shop. Trevor Verily comes to Speedville to entertain its racers with his unique plays. Goth Boy opens a tattoo parlor in the darkness of the forest. Master Aran opens his Sim Fu school in the calm of the Greenwood Forest, but it won't be calm when lessons start. Sachiko and her uncle Hisao Watanabe start fishing sushi in the forest's lake and then making it in their sushi shop. Madame Zoe seeks the future and finds the rest of it in the Greenwood Forest. DJ Candy starts parting on the race track as she speeds through Speedville reading to race you. King Roland comes to the forest to have a royal race against the player. Mayor Rosalyn starts the Greenwood Cup to increase the Star Level. Star Level 3 IMG 0795.JPG IMG 0796.JPG IMG 0797.JPG IMG 0798.JPG IMG 0800.JPG IMG 0801.JPG IMG 0802.JPG IMG 0803.JPG IMG 0804.JPG IMG 0805.JPG IMG 0806.JPG IMG 0807.JPG IMG 0808.JPG This Star Level unlocks the Snowy Mountain. Professor Nova opens her observatory in the Snowy Mountains to see UFOs if any pass by. Travis now has a job as the lead photographer of a newspaper and wants some shots of you around Snowy Mountain. Young Dolly Dearheart starts a branch of DressCo in the Snowy Mountains. But MorcuCorp comes to town hoping to make a laughing stock out of you. First, they send unwilling Violet Nightshade to beat you, but she only does this to protect her sister, Poppy. Then the ninja Star deceives you until its time to race revealing that she wants you out of the way so that her boss can take over Speedville. The Snowy Cup begins once you are ready to race in it Star Level 4 IMG 0886.JPG IMG 0887.JPG IMG 0888.JPG IMG 0889.JPG IMG 0890.JPG IMG 0891.JPG IMG 0892.JPG IMG 0893.JPG IMG 0894.JPG IMG 0895.JPG IMG 0896.JPG IMG 0897.JPG IMG 0898.JPG IMG 0899.JPG IMG 0900.JPG IMG 0901.JPG IMG 0902.JPG IMG 0903.JPG IMG 0904.JPG IMG 0905.JPG IMG 0906.JPG IMG 0907.JPG IMG 0908.JPG IMG 0909.JPG IMG 0910.JPG Now you can go through the Stunt Land Theme Park. And the Mysterious Stranger reveals himself to be Sir Charles, better known as Ace, wanting you to save the town from MorcuCorp. Shirley comes to take care of helmet hair and makes the sims of Speedville racers better. Roxie Road starts selling ice cream and cleaning up the Stunt Land Theme Park. Vic Vector comes to Stunt Land to bring racing to the next level! Mel the Mummy comes from the dead and into the forest to defeat the a cursed star racer for Morcubus. Brandi starts causing mischief in Stunt Land for the glory of MorcuCorp. Finally, Morcubus, the corrupted CEO of MorcuCorp, stands up to you himself in the Stunt Land Theme Park. The final championship, the Ultimate Cup, takes place and you must win for the sake of Speedville. Star Level 5 IMG 1054.JPG IMG 1055.JPG IMG 1056.JPG IMG 1057.JPG IMG 1058.JPG IMG 1059.JPG IMG 1060.JPG IMG 1061.JPG IMG 1062.JPG IMG 1063.JPG IMG 1064.JPG No one new comes at Star Level 5. Speedville and the regions around it are saved, and MorcuCorp has been defeated. Sir Charles, however, still has one more challenge for you. He wants you to race him, one-on-one. After accomplishing this task, you have won the game. You can still redo challenges, however, and try to earn gold medals in every challenge, become best friends with everyone, and get all hidden blue-prints to beat the game, 100%. Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects